


Interesting Correlation

by nephilimswitchlight



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Legal Drama, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, of original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: An emotional case brings about an emotional conversation and some potential major life changes for Matt and Foggy, ones that Matt never saw coming but is delighted by nonetheless.





	Interesting Correlation

**Author's Note:**

> So last week I spent a total of about 13 hours in a car for a doctors appointment and forgot my computer, so I hand wrote this out, using a series of words from a game of Banana Grams I played as a prompt/challenge thing. The end is fluffy and happy, but the beginning has a bit of heavy themes with their client's case.  
> There is a Trigger Warning here for past rape that resulted in pregnancy, as that is what happened to their client. I tried not to go into too much detail, as I didn't want it to be too heavy but it is a strong theme.  
> Also, I am very much not a lawyer so all knowledge of court stuff here is just from shows/movies/books.  
> I hope you enjoy!

                “This is ridiculous.” Foggy grumbled to Matt as they maneuvered through the throngs of reporters. “All this for a little law suit. I mean, if every case like this was this publicized it would be great, but they aren’t even here for the victim.”

                “I’m so sorry.” Elizabeth Harrison, their young client, said from her protected position against Matt’s side, to which he shook his head.

                “Don’t be sorry Lizzie. There’s nothing to apologize for.”

                “If I hadn’t sued him, you wouldn’t be dealing with this mess.” She replied and he heard Foggy’s head shake along with his own, even over the clamor of the press.

                “Reporters mean news, news means business and business means money.” Foggy joked. “Besides, this jack ass deserves it.”

                “And its less suing, more pressing criminal charges.” Matt added, swiping out with his cane towards a reporter who was about to shove his microphone in their faces.

                “Oh, sorry! Did I hit someone?”

                Foggy coughed to cover his laugh as he called out that they were taking no questions and had no comments while he held open the door for the other two.

                Lizzie stopped them before they could reach the security checkpoint. Her head moved between the two lawyers, posture tight and serious. “I still want to thank you for even taking this case. Not many would want to go up against the likes of Joshua Hently, especially not for how little you’re being paid.”

                “Elizabeth.” Matt said gently. “We would have represented you for nothing.”

                “No one should get away with what he did to you.” Foggy agreed easily. “Least of all spoiled, entitled rich boy’s who think they own the world and can’t be touched.”

                “But he’s not untouchable, and Foggy and I will do everything in our power to make sure he faces the consequences.”

                “Lets just hope the judge and jury see it that way.” She replied softly, voice almost a whisper.

                Foggy beat Matt to comforting her, his hand landing gently on her arm. “We’ve got this Lizzie. Our opening statements earlier were strong, and our evidence is stronger. All we have to do now is tear apart their arguments and we’re more than golden.”

                “And you’ve got nothing to worry about on that angle.” Matt assured her, placing his hand on Foggy’s shoulder. “You’ve got the best debater that Columbia has ever produced right here.”

                “Sweet talker. See Lizzie, that’s why he does the opening and closing. Its those pretty words and his ‘aw shucks, you’ve just gotta believe me’ face. Trust me. Hently is not getting away with this. All the press annoyance in the world is more than worth it to get a vile man like him out of the public.”

                “What’s going to happen now?” she asked nervously, hands wringing before her.

                “Well, first we get to cross examine his witnesses. The only defense he has is that he is such a ‘good guy’ and all his friends ‘can’t see how he could possibly do something like that.’ I’m going to do my hardest to dismantle that incredibly weak defense.” Foggy explained while Matt nodded.

                “We have plenty of evidence of pay offs, scandals, schemes and lies,” he stated. “It pays off to have the best private investigator in the city working for us.”

                “After that its our own witnesses, including you. Your testimony on its own could land this for us.”

                “What if he wins though?” she asked, visibly shaking, even to Matt, as she dropped her hand to her slightly rounded belly. “I don’t want to lose my baby to that monster.”

                “We will do everything in our power to prevent that.” Matt promised. “I can’t give you a definitive, but I can say that as of right now things are looking very good.”

                “Not only do we have a pretty solid case, but our judge is very progressive.” Foggy assured her.

                “And a woman.” Matt added, earning a nod from his partner.

                Her cheeks heated as she gave an audible smile. “Thank you. I’m so sorry to be so insecure. Again. It’s just really scary.”

                “We understand.” Matt said with a nod. “There’s still no reason to be sorry.”

                “Come on.” Foggy said with a reassuring squeeze to her hand and nod to deeper in the building. “Let’s get going, and hopefully soon this part of the nightmare will be behind you.”

                Their cross examination went exactly as they outlined it would. Foggy taking over the court room like the true master that he is. It wasn’t until part way through Claire’s testimony of the state Lizzie had been in when she came into the hospital that the script changed.

                A harsh whisper from Hently caused Matt to tilt his head towards them subtly, a frown on his face. After overhearing them, he wasn’t at all surprised as his lawyer interrupted Foggy mid question. His partner was, or in the least was annoyed, if the small hitch in his breathing was anything to go by.

                “Excuse me, Mr. Nelson, Your Honor, if we could take a private moment at the bench to discuss my client’s plea?”

                “A plea deal?” Foggy asked incredulously, head turning in Matt and Lizzie’s direction. Matt gave a miniscule nod while Lizzie took a deep breath and leaned into him.

                “What does that mean?”

                “He knows he’s losing and wants to negotiate a plea deal in order to get a better sentence.” Matt replied softly. He waited until she stated her understanding before standing. He snapped his cane to its full length before striding purposefully forward to stop between his partner and opposition.

                “Your client wishes to change his plea, Mr. Johnson?” Judge Rebecca Carter’s voice was as sharp and no nonsense as ever as she spoke to the taller man on Matt’s left.

                “Yes. My client would be willing to plea guilty in exchange for probation Your Honor.”

                “Absolutely not!” Matt and Foggy hissed simultaneously.

                “Six months and then probation.”

                “No.” Foggy stated resolutely while Matt shook his head.

                “Your client forced himself on a girl barely of legal age and he wants to get away with a slap on the wrist? Out of the question!” he stated almost harshly.

                “Allegedly.” Johnson refuted and Matt scoffed.

                “Forgive me, Councilor, but if he is giving a plea of guilty, there is no allegation.” He rebutted back.

                “Mr.’s Nelson and Murdock are correct, there is no way we would settle for that low of a sentence as the minimum for first degree rape is five years in this state, and your opposition has already given a fair amount of evidence with or without a plea.” Judge Carter stated and Foggy nodded.

                “We haven’t even gotten to the four other women who would testify to the same treatment. Only one of which is outside of the statute of limitations.”

                He let the insinuation of that statement hang until Johnson nodded.

                “Three years.”

                “Did you not just hear Judge Carter? Five, at least.” Foggy shot back.

                “Financial support for the child your client forced her into having as well, and we can speak to her about not increasing that above the minimum.” Matt added.

                Johnson snorted. “There’s no one forcing her to keep it. An abor-.”

                “Do not go there.” Matt interrupted, his voice cold and as close to Daredevil as he would let it get out of the suit. “Do not act as if you have a say in what she does.”

                “Mr. Murdock is right, what their client does with her body is her business and hers alone.” The Judge interrupted before the situation could escalate.

                Foggy nodded at his right, a hand gently touching Matt’s wrist to calm him down. “In any case, she never would have had to make any such decision were it not for your client. As long as our client agrees, five years and financial support for her child is the lowest we will agree to settle for.”

                “And if mine wants a paternity test before agreeing to that? Or if he doesn’t want to take that deal?”

                “Well, we continue the case of course. Miss Harrison’s testimony is next, and she has a lot to say.” Foggy replied with Matt nodding.

                “And I’m sure she would agree to a paternity test. There’s no question she was assaulted, giving glaring proof as to who the assailant was is just icing.” He added with a small shrug.

                Judge Carter dismissed them to discuss with their clients before Johnson could reply. With the way his heart was pounding, Matt wouldn’t be hard pressed into thinking it was once again to avoid any harsher words between the two of them.

                After listening to what they said, Lizzie easily agreed to the deal, especially if it meant she didn’t have to testify. Joshua Hently did as well, changing his plea to guilty for a deal of five years, with a chance at parole in three as well as financial support for Lizzie’s child.

                Matt was certain he got off easy, and as the case was closed it was hard not to glare towards the man. He was soon pulled from his angry thoughts though by two slim arms being tossed around his shoulders as Lizzie suddenly hugged him.

                “Thank you! Thank you so much!” Lizzie exclaimed, burrowing her head into his shoulder, salt tinging the air as she cried.

                He hugged her back gently. “You’re welcome. I’m sorry he didn’t get more.”

                “No! No, don’t be sorry!” she stepped away and hugged Foggy as well. “This is way better than I could have imagined. Many women like me don’t even get this. You two are miracle workers.”

                “He would have gotten a lot more if he had kept his plea of innocent.” Foggy stated almost petulantly.

                “But then I would have had to testify.” She gave a small shrug. “I was prepared to, but was so, so scared. I’m more than okay with this.”

                She squeezed both of their hands. “So, really, thank you so much for all you’ve done for me.”

                “We just did our jobs.” Foggy replied, but Matt could hear the grin in his voice.

                “We’re glad we could help you.” He agreed with a smile of his own. “You’re a brilliant young woman, a promising genius with a bright future ahead.”

                “Though I would look into changing your internship.” Foggy remarked and she snorted.

                “Oh, absolutely. I’m never, ever going back there.”

                “Apply at Stark Industries.” Matt suggested. “Use Foggy and I as references, we would be more than happy to exalt your brilliance.”

                Her face heated brightly as she blushed and nodded. “I’ll do that. Seriously, thank you. Again.”

                They both accepted another hug from her, then escorted her through the screaming reporters and towards a taxi. They then waited until she was safely on her way home before heading in that direction themselves.

                They walked in silence for a while, putting the courthouse far behind them before Matt dropped his hand from Foggy’s elbow to twine his fingers with the other man’s.

                “I wish he had gotten more time.” Foggy admitted softly.

                Matt squeezed his hand and nodded. “Me too. If he behaves himself, there’s no way he’ll serve his full sentence.”

                “At least it’s on his record now.”

                “And is very public knowledge.”

                “So hopefully he’ll never get the opportunity to do it again.” Foggy gave a sad sigh. “Sometimes Matty, the extent of the law really sucks.”

                He gave a small huff of a laugh. “You don’t need to convince me of that Fog.”

                “Those same times, its very easy to agree with Daredevil.”

                “I’m sure Daredevil wishes he could have punched his smarmy smile off of his face.”

                Foggy snorted a laugh. “Would have enjoyed seeing that actually.”

                Matt stopped walking and gently turned Foggy to face him. “How about we get home and make some of that pasta recipe Danny gave us and forget all about the Joshua Hently’s of the world?”

                Foggy keenly agreed, and they made the rest pf the way home in an eager, comfortable silence.

                The silence was once again broken by Foggy as they worked in tandem to gather ingredients. Matt had just handed over a clove of garlic and was turned back towards the fridge when he spoke.

                “If we have a daughter, you need to teach her how to beat the shit out of guys three times her size so that nothing like that ever happens to her.”

                Matt dropped the jug of milk in his hands due to his surprise, and only his vigilante honed reflexes saved them from a giant mess.

                He stood up from his save, gently setting the carton on the counter he asked with a small voice, “You want to have kids with me?”

                Foggy spun to face him, a few pieces of uncooked pasta flying around with his movement. “Well, yeah Matty. Of course, I do. Do you not want kids?”

                “I do!” he replied. “I just, well, I figured you wouldn’t think I would be a good parent.”

                “You’re joking right?” he set the box in his hands down and walked closer, stopping in front of him as Matt shook his head.

                “No. Should I be?”

                “Yes!” Foggy exclaimed as he grabbed one of Matt’s elbows gently. “Why on earth would I think you’d be an unfit parent?”

                “Because I’m me?” he stated, but it came out questioning. So, he nodded towards where the Daredevil suit was hidden to illustrate his point.

                “Matt, you’ll be an excellent parent! You’ll dote on any kid we have. Treat them like the little Nelson-Murdock prince or princess that they’ll be! You’ll protect them and teach them how to protect themselves. You’ll show them how to have faith, but not to blindly follow it. You’ll give them self-confidence and strength. You’ll be an amazing parent and I’m a little upset you thought otherwise.”

                “But Daredevil-.”

                “Is a hero. Hell Matty, you’re one step away from being an Avenger. Any kid we have will be so proud to be yours.

                “Besides, parenting takes two parts. A yin-yang. You’ll be everything I listed, and I’ll be the fun parent they turn to when they don’t want the disappointed lecture.”

                Matt gave a wet laugh and playfully shoved his shoulder. “I think you have that backwards. I’m the one who goes against the rules, remember?”

                “No way Murdock! You’re already a ‘do as I say, not as I do’ sort of fellow. You’ll ground them for breaking curfew. I’ll readily agree, but then sneak them ice cream when you go out to keep the Kitchen safe like the adorable hypocrite that you are.”

                He laughed again, the sound no longer watered down with unshed tears. “It defeats the purpose if you tell me.”

                “You’ll forget.” Foggy teased and then stepped even closer to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him into a tight hug.

                Matt returned the embrace easily and rested his cheek against Foggy’s hair. “You’d really have kids with me?” he asked almost incredulously.

                “Matty I’d adopt a baby tomorrow if we could.”

                Matt beamed and pulled away enough so that Foggy could see his face. “Let’s do it then!”

                “What?”

                Foggy’s confusion made him grin even more as he nodded. “Yeah! I’ve wanted kids with you probably since we started a romantic relationship Fog. I just never thought it was an option. If you really want a kid, lets do it! I know we won’t get one instantly, but we can start the process, talk to St. Agnes, child services, adoption agencies, whoever we nee-.”

                His words were cut off by Foggy enthusiastically kissing him, lips insistently pressing to Matt’s as Foggy’s tongue instantly brushing against his own. He delightedly returned the pressure, hands sinking into Foggy’s thick hair as he held him as close as possible until they were both pulling away, panting.

                “Yes. Absolutely yes Matty. Let’s be dads!”

                “You sure?”

                “I’ve told you three times Matt! Trice! Absolutely!”

                Matt laughed. “I think you meant thrice, Fog.”

                “Shh, let me have my trice Matty.” He traced his hands from Matt’s waist up to his neck and then to cup his face. “Forget the food. Let’s go take a bath! Fill up the tub with lots of bubbles, wash the metaphorical soot of this case away and celebrate.”

                He laughed again and lifted his hands to place over Foggy’s, pulling them down to hold between their bodies. “You know, we can’t actually _make_ a baby, right?”

                “Let a guy have his fun, Murdock.”

                Matt grinned. “Anyway, I know we’re both hungry and if we take a bubble bath, we’ll never eat.”

                Foggy gave a dramatic sigh and nodded. “Okay, what about a shower? Little bit of celebrating and cleansing. Can’t ruin my gorgeous complexion with a zit you know! Parenting will cause lots of stress. Gotta start the good habits now.”

                He said the last part with a bit of a squeal and Matt gave a nod. “Okay Fog. Shower sounds wonderful.”

                “Then pasta and more celebrating?” he asked with a suggestive leer in his tone.

                “Absolutely. Because if everything goes well, we’ll have to change our form of celebrating in the near future.”

                “Because we’ll be parents!” Foggy exclaimed, practically vibrating. Matt nodded again with just as much excitement.

                “Because we’ll be parents.”

                The next morning their moods were still just as high as they came into the office and Karen walked out from hers to greet them.

                 “Morning guys! Matt, I so wish you could see this geode thing Lizzie brought over yesterday. Its so pretty, has so many different colors and hues!”

                She stopped in front of them and tilted her head. “Did you guys win the lottery or something?”

                “We’re gunna adopt a baby!” Foggy exclaimed before Matt could caution him and Karen squealed loud enough to hurt his ears.

                She immediately pulled them into a tight embrace, before bouncing away to practically shout, “I call godmother!”

                “Well duh! Who else were we going to ask? Jessica?” Foggy teased and Matt snorted at the thought.

                “What brought this decision on?” She asked as Matt took Foggy’s coat from him to hang up.

                “I told him that if we have a daughter, he has to teach her self-defense. He was surprised I wanted kids. Then when we realized we both wanted them sooner than later we decided why wait?”

                She squealed again and pulled them into another tight hug. “I’m so happy for you guys! So excited!”

                “Thanks Karen.” Matt replied as he wrapped his arms around his two favorite people. “We’re pretty happy too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for reading! I would absolutely love to hear from you all, as comments and kudos give me encouragement.


End file.
